The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to devices and methods for shielding displays from electrostatic discharge (ESD).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display panels typically provide a display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods.
As may be appreciated, a static charge may contact the display of the electronic device during normal operation of the electronic device (e.g., via human skin rubbing against the display, an object rubbing against a protective film of the display, and so forth), or during testing of the electronic device (e.g., using a tool to apply ESD to the electronic device). The display may be formed using certain layers that are used to shield the display from ESD. For example, a high resistivity material may be used to shield the display from ESD. In such configurations, the shielding material may not adequately shield the display from ESD, thereby interfering with an image quality of the display. In contrast, if a layer of material has too low of a resistivity, touch functionality of the display may be adversely affected. For example, touches may be sensed when they do not occur.